


On the Nile

by Griddlebone



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Dreams, Gen, POV Female Character, Reincarnation, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-16
Updated: 2009-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griddlebone/pseuds/Griddlebone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weird dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Nile

The air was hot. Almost stifling. The only relief was the shade, and the soothing presence of water nearby. But the sand was everywhere. It got between the pads of her feet, stuck in her fur, and drifted on the breeze to flit into eyes and ears.

And yet, she was queen of this place, seated proudly on a pedestal and worshiped by the people around her. Not her own kind… no, humans.

They eked monuments and life from this dry and desolate place, and paid homage to her. For she was not just queen, but goddess incarnate. She preened under the knowledge of the power she held over these people.

She gazed over the land, past clay-brick shanties and gardens, toward the temple, shining with blue and white mosaics, glowing with the ceremonial fires and the power of the goddess she represented. Her tail curled around her feet, and she smiled benevolently.

-x-

A while later, she left her station by the temple and wandered. She meowed into doorways and earned tidbits of fish, kind scratches behind the ears; she was the most forthcoming of the temple cats, and the humans appreciated it.

She meandered to the water's edge and peered at her own reflection. Sleek brown fur, with only the slightest tinges of cream along the belly, and azure eyes to match the temple's bright blue tiles…

-x-

Cassandra woke, yawning widely, the sound of lapping water still echoing in her ears and her own reflection dancing before her eyes.


End file.
